venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vendata
Vendata was a villainous cyborg and a senior member of The Guild of Calamitous Intent and was secretly Councilman 1 of the The Council of 13, the leaders of the Guild. Personality Being a cyborg, Vendeta appears to be more machine than man, showing almost no emotions and always being direct and "by the book", even during emotional events such as a funeral and he always speaks in a robotic monotone voice regardless of the situation. Despite having once been human, he appears to have lost interest in "romancing" and socializing with biological beings and now seems to be only interested in robotic beings. He was considered to be a "stick in the mud" or a "killjoy" by his fellow Councilmen. During his final moments, he made some hints about his past life, such as having a wife and being involved in an airplane accident, however the full details of his past remain unknown. History Vendata's true identity and past before becoming a cyborg are unknown. It is known is that he was a man involved in the cyborg project for Venture Industries, where he went through an unknown process to become a cyborg known as "Venturion" in 1976. The subject reacted badly to the process and the project was discontinued after Vendata tried to strangle Rusty Venture. He later became a villain and joined The Guild of Calamitous Intent's Council of 13. In Bright lights, Dean City, Doc's musical contained the lyrics, "The dreams I've buried with robot fingers, they linger!" When Doc sees Brock in Vendata's armor he shouts, "the metal murder man from my nightmares!" Season 5 Vendata was first shown when he was attending the funeral of fellow Council member, Clue Clown. Vendata then went on a date to a night club owned by Don Hell with a disguised Ghost Robot, who at the time was working for the O.S.I.. Vendata was later attacked by Brock Samson who stole his armor after he followed him and the disguised Ghost Robot to the bathroom. A severely damaged Vendata managed to return to the night club's main room, but was shifting between his human memories and robot personality and seemed to be having flashbacks to a plane crash and missing wife. Vendata may have been damaged beyond repair, due to the guild asking Doctor Girlfriend to replace him. It is implied that he may have some ties to Major Tom or another failed project. Possible Death In Bot Seeks Bot, after the O.S.I discovered Vendata's identity, Brock Samson went on an undercover mission which involved setting up Vendata on a date in order to try to get information about the other council members. This mission ended in failure and Brock had to beat Vendata in a bathroom in order to take part of his armor and escape dressed as him. Vendata was last seen with most of his armor and helmet removed, uttering odd sentences involving a wife and a plane crash before finally shutting down.It is currently unknown if this resulted in his permanent death, or simply a deactivation. The post credit scene of this episode, reveals that The Sovereign attempting to recruit Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to the Council of Thirteen and she responded that she would think about it. This has led to speculation that Vendata has probably been damaged beyond repair. He is currently considered "MIA" by the OSI, as confirmed by Snoopy. Despite being replaced by Dr. Girlfriend, he's still considered a member of the Council. As seen All This and Gargantua-2 his photo is still shown in the council of 13. This could mean O.S.I., doesn't know of the recent addition of Dr. Girlfriend. Another possibility that the Guild still has him and are awaiting his return upon being repaired. Character Appearances * Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny (silhouette) * The Revenge Society (silhouette) * Pomp & Circuitry (silhouette) * Bot Seeks Bot Gallery Vendata.jpg|Vendata mugshot Vendata.png Category:Villians Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Council of 13 Category:Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Death By Samson Category:Deceased Characters